Kajkavski
Kajkavski jezik (ISO 639-3: kjv, Kajkavščina) je srednjoeuropski slavenski jezik šterim govoriju stanovniki severne Horvatske. Kajkavskem se denes vsakodnevno služi oko milijun človekov. Vuz Čakavsko i Štokavsko, je Kajkavski negda bil jeno od tri Horvatska narečja. Denes je priznat kak regionalni jezik. Naziv kajkavski poteče od odnosno-vupitne zamenice kaj, štera je i v slovenskemu jeziku. V kajkavskih dijalektih se nahajaju i druge inačice kak na primer: Koj, kej, ke, itd. Klasifikacija Vre prek sto let traje debata o klasifikaciji Kajkavskega. V 19. stoletju se je pojavila teorija ka je Kajkavski narečje Slovenskega. Tu teoriju je zastupal Slovenski jezikoslovec Jernej Kopitar. Horvatski lingvisti su se zavzemali za to ka je Kajkavski dijalekt Horvatskega jezika. Problem leži v temu, kaj ne postoje jedinstvene izoglose štere bi razdvajale vse Slovenske govore od vseh Horvatskeh govorov. Takaj je važno napomenuti vnogo vekšu spodobnost med Čakavskem i Kajkavskem v odnosu s Štokavskem i vekšinom Slovenskeh govorov. Razlika med dijalektom i jezikom je i inače ne jasno definirana, pogotovo med južnoslavenskimi jeziki šteri su vsi vrlo spodobni. Išče je problematično ka su kajkavski pisci 17. i 18. stoletja sebe nazivali Slovincom (kaj je tada bil vuobičajen naziv v vsih slavenskih zemljah), no istovremeno su se nazivali i Horvatom. Vse raširenejše mišlenje da je Kajkavski zaseben jezik, a kajkavskemu književnemu jeziku je 2015. bil priznat status povesnega književnega jezika, ter mu je dodeljen ISO kod kjv. Denes se dela na temu da se taj status proširi i na govorni Kajkavski. Vsikak se more sa sigurnostju reči ka Kajkavski spada v južnoslavenske jezike, ter njime govoriju gotovo isključivo Horvati. Prema nekih istraživanjah je Kajkavski najsrodneši Čakavskemu, zatim Slovesnkemu. Takaj je vrlo spodoben iskonskemu Slavonskemu štokavskemu dijalektu, šterim se denes govori v Posavini i delih Podravine. Neke od zajedničkih osobin Kajkavskega, Slovenskega ter nekih Čakavskeh i Slavonskeh govorov su: glasj jat je zaprto e, ter su se zadržale skupine čr-, jt, jd, šč i -l. Takaj je česta ili isključiva vuporaba futura II. i stareh padežneh oblikov za vnožinu. Rasprostranjenost Kajkavskem se denes govori v Horvatskemu Zagorju, Međimurju, Prigorju, Turopolju, Pokuplju, Moslavini i Gorskemu Kotaru. Najvekša kajkavska i polukajkavska mest su: Zagreb, Karlovac, Velika Gorica, Križevci, Koprivnica, Varaždin, Čakovec, Zaprešić, Samobor itd. Izvan Horvatske se Kajkavskem išče govori v Amerike v Kansas Cityju, v Gradišču i v nekolko sel v Vugerske. Dijalekti Kajkavski dijalekti se prema S. Ivšiću deliju na dve glavne skupine: Središnju skupinu (zagorsko-međimurski, turopoljsko-posavski i križevečko-podravski), i rubne dijalekte (prigorski, goranski, donjosutlanski ter izumrli zahodnoslavonski). Dijalekti prve skupine su zadržali vnoga arhaična svojstva, dok su rubni dijalekti nastali pod vutecajem Čakavskega i Štokavskega. Vsevukupno dakle postoji šest dijalektov. Glas jat more biti: Ekavski (zaprto e), šteri se nahaja v vekšini kajkavskih dijalektih. Ikavski, šteri je nastal pod vutecajem Čakavskega i nahaja se v Donjosutlanskemu. Iekavski, gde se kratki jat izgovara ekavski, a dugi jat iekavski, nahaja se v arhaičnih zagorskih govorih. V Slovenije postoji nekolko kajkavskemu spodobneh govorov: To su Prekmurski, Prleški, Haloški, ter govori okoli Podčetrteka. Porapski govor je nastavek Prekmurskog v Austrije, ter je isto spodoben Kajkavskemu. Razvoj Kajkavski se je razvil iz iste osnove iz štere su se razvili čakavski, zahodnoštokavsko narečje i slovenski dijalekti. ,thumb|260px|Rasprostiranje kajkavskega v srednjemu veku, M. Lončarić Reč je o najsevernejšemu horvatskemu narečju, a predi dolaska Vugrov, srodni govori su zavzemali vekše područje, a postajala je veza i s govori iz štereh se je denes razvilo srednje slovačko narečje. Kajkavski je dost sroden sa severnem ščakavskem šteri je najdužeše zadržal neizmenjeni refleks jata (zaprto e), kak i sa severnočakavskimi dijalekti ter panonskemu narečju slovenskega jezika. V kontaktih su nastali i vnogi prelazni dijalekti poput donjesutlanskega (kajkavizerani čakavski ikavski), prigorskega (prelazni čakavsko-kajkavski), goranski (čakavsko-kajkavsko-donjekranjski prelaz), kak i vnogi govori slovenskega panonskega narečja (prleški, prekmurski i originalni belokrajinski govori). Vekšinu kajkavskeh govorov (osim goranskega), kak i dost istočnoslovenskeh (vekšinu govorov panonskega narečja i del govorov štajerskega narječja) prožimaju opčehorvatske jezične izoglose; * jednačenje jata (zaprto e) i poluglasa (schwa) * jednačenje stražnjega nazala (nazalno o) i samoglasnega l Osobine Kajkavski sustav v osnovi poseduje 7 samoglasnikov, vuz 5 "standardneh" sadrži jošče v pravilu i zaprto e i zaprto o. Za njegvega razvitka je karakteristično izednačavanje starohorvatskeh samoglasnikov i slogotvornega l; e i nazalno e su prešli v e, jerovi su se vujednačili v poluglasu, jat je prešel v zaprto e, a samoglasno l v zaprto o (v nekih govorih je išče došlo do izednačavanja zaprtega o s u ili o). Gramatika Deklinacija imenic Prozodija Prozodija podrazumeva fletnost izgovora kak i naglašavanje reči. Do vezda su v kajkavskemu pronajdena 22 različita tipa prozodijskeh sustavov. * krajnji zvučni suglasniki su obezvučeni (mraz → mras; grob → grop) * v goranskemu je dijalektu završno m prešlo v n (mislim → mislin ) Morfologija * ▪ nema vokativa * imenice ženskega i srednjega roda v genitivu vnožine imaju nulti nastavek (krave → krav; sela → sel) * pri imenicah muškega roda pojavljaju se nastavki –ov i –ev (dečkov, ocev) * pri imenicah muškega roda v vnožine i pri imenicah ženskega roda v jednine nema alternacije glasova k, g, h (vuk → vuki, vrag → vragi; noga → nogi) * nastavki v komparativu su -š, -eši i -ejši (veliki → vekši, dug → dužeši) Glagoli * ▪ od glagolskeh se vremen vuz prezent rabiju perfekt i pluskvamperfekt (nosil je, bil je nosil) te futur II. (nosil bum) * nastavek v tretjemu licu vnožine prezenta je –jo ili –ju , a ponegda se rabi i nastavek –du (kopaju, kopajo, kopadu) * v kondicionalu I. i II. se za vsa lica rabi pomočni oblik bi (kopal bi, bil bi kopal) * jenako se rabiju enklitike i proklitike (ga poznaš, poznaš ga) * buduče vreme se tvori od prezenta svršenega glagola biti i glagolskega prideva delatnega (došel bum) * za glagole kretanja se rabi supin (idem spat) Vokabular Detaljnejši članek: Vusporedni rečnik kajkavskih reči Vekšina kajkavskih reči su slavenske reči ar su došle iz proto-slavenskega jezika iz šterega se je razvil kajkavski jezik i vsi ostali slavenski jeziki. Kajkavski, medtim, sadrži i vnoge posudjenice iz Nemškega, Vugerskega ter Latinskega jezika. Kajkavska književnost Od polovice 16. stoletja do horvatskega narodnega preporoda, na kajkavskemu književnemu jeziku, latiničkem pravopisom oblikovanim po vugerskemu vuzoru (na primer cs za /č/, cz za /c/, dy, gy za /ž/, ly za /lj/, ny za /nj/), napisana su vnoga del: * pravna (Ivanuš Pergošič: Decretum, Nedelišče, 1574), kroničarska (Antun Vramec) * verska (Nikola Krajačevič, Juraj Ratkaj Velikotaborski, Juraj Habdelič, Ivan Belostenec, Juraj Mulih) * pesnička (Ana Katarina Frankopan-Zrinska) i dramska (Tituš Brezovački). Prvu kajkavsku gramatiku (na nemačkemu) napisal je Ignacij Szent-Mártony (Einleitung zur kroatischen Sprachlehre für Deutsche, Varaždin, 1783.), a na nemačkemu su i gramatike Franza Korniga (Kroatische Sprachlehre oder Anweisung für Deutsche die kroatische Sprache in kurzer Zeit gründlich zu erlernen, 1795), Josipa Matijeviča (Horvatzka Grammatika oder kroatische Sprachlehre, 1810.) i Ignaca Kristijanoviča (Grammatik der Kroatischen Mundart, 1837.), dok je gramatika Josipa Đurkovečkog dvojezična (Jezičnica horvatzko-slavinzka - Kroatisch-slavische Sprachlehre, Pešta, 1837.). Kristijanovič je pokušal i Bibliju prevesti na kajkavski jezik. Najvažneši su starši rečniki kajkavskega Dictionar ili reči slovenske Jurja Habdeliča (Graz, 1670.), Gazophylacium illyrico-latinum Ivana Belostenca (objavljen postumno u Zagrebu 1740.) i Lexicon Latinum Franje Sušnika i Andrije Jambrešiča (Zagreb, 1742.). Med književnikima šteri su pisali na kajkavskemu književnemu jeziku potlam 1836. ističeju se Pavao Štoos, Tomaš Mikloušič i Ignac Kristijanovič. Početkom 20. stoletja dohaja do druge faze kajkavskega književnega jezika, čiji su glavni predstavniki književniki Antun Gustav Matoš, Fran Galovič, Dragutin Domjanič, Miroslav Krleža ter Ivan Goran Kovačič. Suproti v javnosti vuobičajenemu mišljenju oni su ne pisali na kajkavskih dijalektih, neg vupravo na kajkavskemu književnemu jeziku, dok je pesnik Nikola Pavič razvil izrazito jaki stil na međimurskemu dijalektu kajkavskega jezika. Jeno od najvažneših književnih del pisaneh v ovemu razdoblju su Balade Petrice Kerempuha Miroslava Krleže (Ljubljana, 1936.). Starša rečnička baščina kajkavske književnosti obradjuje se v Rečniku horvatskega kajkavskega književnega jezika (12. svezek objavljen je 2011). Osim objave desetek menših kajkavskeh rečnikov za lokalne selske govore v 20. stoletju, v najnovše doba je izdelano nekolko vekšeh kajkavskeh rečnikov s prek 30.000 reči iz gradske kajkavščine Varaždina, Zagreba i Petrinje. Nedavno pa je Vid Balog prevel Novi zavet na kajkavski.